Emma's Story
by Ravenauss
Summary: A young girl learns about her abduction, and the way of the Yautja. Does she manage to soften his coldhearted soul? Or does he stay ruthless and dangerous all the way. On the way she manages to learn a few things about herself and about her species.
1. Chapter 1

Emma was still afraid of him, knowing his unexpected reactions and whatsoever.

Who wouldn't? Being in the company of some alien species who could crush you with just his finger.

She still had questions why he had captured her, why he kept her alive. Why did he talk English so well? Why are they hunting humans? What were those black creatures? But she kept quiet, watching him and keeping herself sane. She still had fear running in her system, it ruined whatever sleep she could get.

No doubt he was the leader of the small group, the others always looked at him whenever something happened. Not that it did that much. Whatever had caused him to capture her was beyond words, but she would find out.

Emma was out with friends, they were having fun. Perhaps too much to notice the gunshots going off not far from them. The alcohol did that trick and of course weed, both together made all go into some blissfull space.

It wasn't until somebody came from the bushes that they actually noticed something was wrong. The guy had blood over his entire clothes, making it look suspicious. Brandon and Dave the only guy friends with them immediately burst out laughing, too high to even realize that this was serious. The girls eyed each other carefully, they didn't know what to do. The forest was unknown to Emma, she didn't know her way in here.

But that night she learned.

She ran till she found some dead tree lying on the ground, it had a hole big enough for her to fit in. Hopefully she would be safe in here. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't stay to find out. Even the others immediately set out running, though all going seperate ways. Perhaps not the most wise decision.

It was the shimmering form what made Emma freeze in fear. She instantly knew that this was the reason why they ran. When it appeared she promptly lost conscious. Only to find herself in her different place the next moment she woke up. Still drowsy because of the alcohol she could make out her surroundings. Her wrists were bound together with some strange rope, and that was secured on some metal thing. It looked weird.

She heard whimpering and crying and immediately recognised the voice. Karen was also here.

Emma could see her although she was bound differently, standing up with ropes tightly bound on her wrists and ankles. She had a cut on her cheek, but other than that she looked fine.

"Karen!"

The sniffing stopped only for a small voice to say her name. She instantly started to cry again.

"It's gonna be alright!" Emma said but knew it was a lie.

But before Karen or Emma could say another thing, 3 shimmering forms entered the camp. Once they turned visible Karen started whimpering again.

Emma could see that one of them was bigger than the other ones, and more muscles. They had some strange looking helmet one. A net covered their body mostly as was the armor on top of it. They all had different skin, strange. The big one was black with red and white spots. The others were brown with green. For some reason he had his vision set on Emma, although she couldn't see his face. Maybe it was the best she didn't, no doubt they would look creepy.

He walked closer to her, every step making her heart beat faster.

Emma snapped and started pulling at the bounds, she even made some whimper kinda noise. A chuckle came from the big one, he was enjoying this.

"Why are you doing this!?" she yelled at him, not really expecting a answer.

" _Such big mouth."_ he responded making her gasp.

"You can talk English?"

" _A waste."_

"Apparently it isn't a waste for you to kill those innocent people." she snapped, regretting it instantly.

He kicked her, hard enough to make her realize that he was in charge. She sneered and bit her teeth in pain, hoping not to cry in front of them.

" _So weak creatures."_ he said and crouched in front of her, even in that pose he was still bigger than her.

"Why don't you kill me then?"

But before he could respond, the answer was a scream not far from her. Karen being brutally murdered by one of these humanoid creatures. Two blades were sticking out of her chest. They cut the rope and the body flopped to the ground, almost like a potato sack.

"No!" Emma yelled and pulled at the restraints again.

What got Emma the most was the fact that Karen's eyes were wide open, in shock and fear.

"How could you!? Murderes!" Emma screamed.

The big one was quick to silence her by gripping her chin tightly. He cocked his head, probably checking her out.

" _Keep that mouth shut, darling."_

And with that he let go and left, god knows what he was doing. Emma curled into herself looking the other way. She heard the sharpening of knives, they were skinning the body. It was like a rabbit was skinned for it's fur. Even though that was a terrifying event, she somehow kept herself calm enough to not panic.

The other two predators (or yautja's), Celtic and Falconer. They were in the camp, cleaning their weapons. She didn't even wanna know where the big one was, Berserker. The youngest one, Falconer somehow got closer to her. He told her that they were hunting here, hard meat and humans. She didn't even wanna know what hard meats were. It was a surprise they even gave her food, though it usually was fruit. They once gave her raw meat but she had to explain she couldn't digest it raw, and they weren't in the mood to cook it every time.

When Berserker arrived back at the camp, he growled something to the others who immediately set on packing their stuff.

"What is going on?"

" _We are leaving."_ he said while checking his weapons.

Happiness spread her system, she would go home. Finally! He seemed to sense how her eyes lit up on that.

" _You don't understand 'we' do you?"_

All blood drained from her face.

What!?

"No! I can't come with you."

" _You have seen too much, would you rather be killed instead?"_

She started struggling against the bounds again, which made the rope cut into her skin.

"What's gonna happen with me?"

" _Who knows.. perhaps testing certain things."_

"I am not some mouse to be experimented on!"

He roared making her silent immediately, pleased he let a low purr. She would listen to him. Several minutes later when all was loaded on the ship Berserker walked slowly to was holding something, she didn't see it good which made her suspicious quickly. The bounds prevented her from pulling back much when he pushed the mask over her mouth and nose. She tried not smelling it but it was already too late. Her senses went off and she felt drowsy.

Berserker watched her lazily from his position, probably amused. She slagged to the side and tried to keep her eyes open, hoping that the thing wouldn't work. But her eyes shut without her doing. Berserker acted quick on pulling the bounds off her wrists, growling lowly upon seeing the small cuts in her skin. Celtic had put it too tight. He sneered when his brother's came close to him when he had the female in his arms, he didn't want anyone near him nor his pet.

She was his.

Emma woke up several hours later in a bed, furs laid on top of her. She didn't know what animal they came from nor didn't want to know. She was about to swing her legs over the end of the massive bed until a headache interrupted it all.

A deep chuckle was heard through the room.

"Not funny.." she groaned.

" _Shouldn't be so stubborn with eating earlier."_

She was about to mimic him until he came rather close to her. His rattling was next to her ear which made her shiver, she was already disgusted by her own body.

" _Scared?"_ warm breath tickled her ear, at least she could withold a moan. For now.

"Hell no."

He grinned or whatever they called grinning. A gasp escaped her when he pushed her flat on her back, hovering above her. He started purring deeper than before, it almost sounded like a lion.

"What do you want?" she tried again.

" _Isn't that obvious already, mouse?"_

A frown settled her facial expression, the reaction he wanted. She pushed against his arm to let her go.

"I don't need a pet name!" Emma snarled.

Berserker came incredible close on that part, so much that some dreadlocks slid off his shoulder and tickled her collarbone. His warm breath on her throat wasn't doing so much better, her skin shivered.

" _You are my pet."_

He made it sound so obvious, as if it was an everyday thing. Again she struggled against him, trying to get away from him. He growled on that, a warning which made her stop.

"I don't wanna be here."

Berserker pulled away and decided to sit in front of her instead.

He still had his hand pressed on her stomach, surprisingly he didn't push even more.

" _We will eat in the main hall."_

"I am not hungry."

He roared in her face, she flinched on that and eyed him with fear. He was so unpredictable.

" _I can make you a slave instead, a sex slave on top of that."_ he hissed next to her ear.

"No.. I will come." she mumbled.

With a satisfied nod he pulled away from her, leaving her alone in the room. Emma curled into herself sniffing sadly. The big question. Where was the main hall?

Emma had just left the room and wandered aimlessly in the corridors. Not too far, she wanted to stay near the room the only thing she knew right now. A sigh escaped, just her luck. If that big brute would actually show her the way that would be great. But help came her way, though she couldn't really call it help. One of his guards showed her the way with a small but still hard push in her lower back, almost making her stumble in the progress. He probably wanted her to fall flat on her face in the dining room with every predator looking at her.

It was obvious she wasn't welcomed here, the disgust was clear in their eyes. The noticable gleam and pride of the human skulls hanging around their hips and chest was also a sign. But she ignored it and went forward to the smirking Berserker. His red eyes seemed to glow from the distance. He lightly tapped the seat next to him and smirked even wider went she frowned. When finally seated with the obvious uncomfortable feeling, a plate with all kind of fruits was put down in front of her. At least he didn't give her the raw meat they were enjoying themselves on, literally ripping pieces off. For some reason Berserker seemed content on watching her, observing her behavior. Making her feel even more out of place.

When their meal was over Berserker literally grabbed her arm and practically dragged her with him back to his quarters. Why he wanted to keep her here was also a question. This went on every day, the same old boring ritual. The same predators who made their disgust of her obvious with every ticking minute. She felt more miserable within the weeks that passed by. If this was how her life would go, she rather be dead.

Berserker surprised her though. While Emma was looking through the big glass outside, watching predators and other odd creatures work on the ships. She felt somebody stand behind her, warmth immediately settled in her muscles. She cursed herself for liking it, cursed him for taking her with him.

Cursing everything.

The days went by as usual.

Berserker went out to do god knows what, and Emma was stuck bored and alone in his quarters.

He wasn't shy to touch her either, at night he pulled her flush against his chest.

 _"C'mon girl, we have things to do."_

This day must be different, he never wanted her with him. He led her to some sort of garage, there stood a bunch of ships ready to go off. Emma noticed a bunch of Yautja's standing at one ship, she figured it must be his.

"What is going on?" she dared to ask, unknown to his nature.

He chuckled for a moment before pushing her towards the entrance of the ship, several Yautja's sniffed at her.

 _"We are going on a trip."_ he said after making his way on board.

"To where?"

 _"So many questions, so little time."_

She held back on that, knowing that it will anger him if she asked any more.

The ship was rather big even though it was smaller than the rest. She noticed alot of buttons and some sort of steering wheel? It looked like it at least.

 _"You best be sitting down, unless you wanna be smacked against the windows."_ he said and laughed when she frowned.

Like him she sat down on a nearby chair close to his. She didn't wanna be close to him but she had no choice, he was there and he wouldn't go away. Berserker pressed a button and in lighting speed they were off. Of to whatever adventure he had planned, whatever massacre he wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at some strange planet, strange as in. Huge glowing plants and medium sized insects flying or crawling around.

Emma shivered in disgust, this is not what she had planned.

Berserker eyed her shortly before standing up, he approached her slowly. Like a predator advancing it's prey, it frightened her. His behavior was out of place and freaking her out.

" _Scared yet?"_ he asked in his typical deep voice.

It almost sound demonic.

Even though she had goosebumps all over her skin she merely shook her head. She wasn't afraid of him, she would be better than him.

He chuckled and left her.

" _Stay in the ship, if you dare to come out.."_

It was a clear warning, bad things would happen if she dared to do that.

The ship closed behind Berserker, he was quick to go invisible and dissapear in the rainforest like nature.

Already Emma was bored, there was literally nothing she could do or had to do. If she had a book she would be entertained for hours. But she had a feeling Yautja's didn't really used books.. they only used violence for everything. Born and raised to use it and create enough damage.

She figured checking out the ship wouldn't do any harm, hopefully.. Curiosity always set into her from the moment she saw something new, it better not cost her her life.

Figuring out to open a door wasn't a big deal she just had to wave her hand in front of a screen and the thing activated. What she saw when she entered the room.. well it was terrifying..

Tons and tons of skulls hanging on the wall, standing as decoration pieces on a table. All kind of different shapes and forms. Even human skulls.

'Scared yet?' the words rang through her mind again from earlier.

She was scared.. it was a lie to stay strong. Being in the company of a violent alien who wouldn't be afraid to chop her head off and use her skull as decoration. Yeah it was quite creepy.

Emma had just set a step backwards when she bumped into something. Something warm and strong, muscular and hard. And it purred.. just like a cougar.

" _See something you like?"_ he asked.

Berserker stood strong and proud behind her, as if he was awaiting her answer. Maybe hoping she will like it? It was weird.

"Erm.. it's... amazing!" she lied.

The purring stopped and his form changed.

" _You lie, I smell it!"_

"I'm sorry! I'm just scared.. I didn't mean to offend you."

A chuckle escaped him. Things she said didn't matter, they were futile.

" _Scared little sparrow, all alone in space."_ he mocked her.

Of all the things that's what he chose to do. Mocking her, making her feel useless and small. As if she was a child.

"You can bring me back."

" _And why would I do that?"_

"Why do you need me here? I'm just another human you end up killing eventually.."

It went silent for a while, she feared the worst. She feared she had pushed his buttons too far.

" _No killing."_ Berserker finally said.

Well that was a relief.. for now.

" _Interesting to mess around with."_

And he ruined it.. she actually hoped for a better response.

" _Do you expect a good Yautja?"_

He probably figured out that she hoped to have something real going on. At least something safe.

"That's not what I meant.. it's just, I don't wanna die."

" _If you don't do stupid things, you won't die."_

"What am I allowed to do then?" she asked.

Berserker pushed her against the wall. His warm body covering her cold one, she didn't even notice she was cold until now. His hand rested against her lower stomach. So much warmth was coming from him, he was so hot. And she didn't mean it in a handsome way. They were still somewhat weirdly ugly.

" _Behave, listen and be good."_ he said, his head above hers.

He decided he wanted to mess with her some more and started purring again. The rumble vibrated through her body, making her feel a little bit to hot.

"I don't understand.."

He digged his talons in her skin, Emma yelped and held on to his hand. Trying to push it away, but no success.

" _What's the second thing I said?"_ his voice sound a bit more rough and demanding.

"Listen?"

" _Correct."_

Berserker left her alone for the rest of the day. He finished his hunt and arrived back with the creature. It looked like a horse but had more legs, it's had had tons of horns and tentacles sticking out. And don't forget about the weird looking teeth. Emma wasn't entirely keen on seeing it in the ship.

 _"It's dead."_ Berserker said after seeing her worried glance.

"I know.. just not happy with it."

 _Well, I don't care what you think of it. Suck it up, little sparrow."_

She frowned while looking at him, he was in the mood again. What a character..

Berserker ignored her while he attempted to cut off the head of the body. It made a sickening crack noise when he sliced through the bone, Emma shivered. Another trophy added to the collection. He must be proud to have so much skulls hanging there.

"Why do you do this?"

He looked up and just stared at her through the helmet. The dark glass was staring back at her in a grim way.

"I mean, why kill so many creatures?"

 _"Killing is fun."_ he said while standing up, his hands and part of his body covered in blood.

Emma grimaced and walked back to her chair, flopping down on it and trying to ignore the rest of the weird noises that came from behind her.

After the body was removed Berserker returned to her, he just stood there watching her in the shadows. He had his mask off, so she could see his blood red eyes. Literally staring into her soul. Maybe he was trying to suck her soul up, use it for his amusement. It was disgusting.

"Can you not.. do that?"

He cocked his head, it was almost cute. Just like a confused puppy.

"Like stare at me like that?"

 _"Does the little pig dislike it when I stare at her?"_ he said in a mocking tone.

"I kinda do, yes.." she said annoyed.

He chuckled again.

He and his chuckles, he could live by it. God it made her mad.

"Do something else, will ya!" she accidentaly shouted.

Oops..

His eyes somewhat got sharper as if it was glaring daggers. If he could attack her with those eyes..

 _"Tut tut.. little pig isn't behaving very well. She needs to be punished."_

Punished? What was he, her father?

"Just.. don't.. please."

He rumbled pleasingly. He could have other way's of hearing her say 'please'. But therefore he had to wait, probably a long time. Stupid Ooman culture.

For two days Berserker seemed to avoid her. Except when she talked to much or when she did something wrong. He had some problems with the ship, therefore they couldn't leave yet. She tried to help but when doing something wrong he flipped and actually kicked her in the ribs again. It hurt alot, he may not using his strength for it she still felt it. Probably broke a rib or two.

 _"Do something useful, pig."_ he said angrily.

"I don't know what! There's nothing to do here.."

A rumble escaped him before he turned to the ship again, working further on it.

Emma figured a nap would be the best idea. Good thing there was a bed in this ship. It may be small from the outside, it still had some rooms in it. Hopefully Berserker didn't decide to take a nap aswell.

Few hours went by, while Emma was fast asleep. Berserker returned back in the ship, for a moment he grunted upon not finding the female. Until he saw the opened door to his quarters.

Seeing her sleep did not soften her heart, it only made something else swell down there. He was horny. It been a while since he had a female. And since he was a Bad Blood it didn't help with the problem either. He couldn't just walk into any clan and claim some females, Bad Bloods had to go somewhere else to mate.

That honored bullshit got him to it's head, he had enough of it. Everybody could be killed, even his family. Therefore he murdered them. Did he feel anything by it? No.. should he? It was useless to have feelings. He could just take things and take some more.

Berserker walked closer to where she laid. His hands rested on the bed. His eyes were roaming all over her body. Like a animal on heat.

She moaned in her sleep, probably having a dream. Throwing her arm away she turned towards him. He didn't touch her though. He enjoyed this already, looking at her.

Emma felt something watching her, she could feel it in her sleep. It was like a dark cloud with red eyes was staring at her. She tried to run way from it but her legs weren't moving. When she tried screaming not even a sound came out.

Berserker was just about to pull the fur away when she woke up, with a shock. Even more upon seeing him stare at her.

"You.."

 _"Me?"_

"Stop doing that."

He laughed at that, pushed her back down and crawled over her. He used his talons on her soft skin, softly running his nail up and down her arm. Goosebumps were left in it's wake. His purring started again, making her vibrate with it.

 _"Such soft skin, so useless to have."_ he murmured mostly to himself.

"Then kill me." she pleaded, almost.

His red eyes looked at hers again, brown into red. It almost seemed like a love story, if it wasn't that twisted.

Berserker pulled away and decided she was just wasting his time. He turned towards the trophy room and closed the door behind him.

Emma was left with a fast beating heart and shivers all over her body.


	3. Chapter 3

She observed him while he was cleaning his weapons. His skin was greenish with black and red spots decorating it. The dreadlocks were black and red with silver rings on it.

Emma eyed his mask, it had the lower jaw of a skull attached to it. Making it look fearsome. He wasn't one of those 'good' predators, he had a reputation she guessed. He had talked before about being a bad blood and all. They probably had different rules, or no rules at all.

Remembering Celtic and Falconer, they were also bad bloods then. She didn't see them anymore. Falconer was at least kind of sweet? If you could see it that way at least. He mostly kept her company in the beginning and made sure she had something to eat, even though she didn't want anything. Not after that scene with Karen.

Emma shuddered. She couldn't forget about that either, it was like a movie repeating itself in her mind. Seeing her hang there and then those blades sticking out of her body. Horrible..

" _Thinking again?"_ it didn't sound like a question, more like mocking again.

She shrugged. "So what, you don't care."

He returned on cleaning his weapons again, those blades and his cannon. God he must be so proud of himself having such things attached to him.

Emma thought about escaping or running away, but where could she go? She would be stuck on a planet she didn't even know. And she wasn't exactly fast. Nonetheless he would be capturing her within an instant. And probably hurt her even more. She still felt where he had kicked her, there was a bruise forming as well.

"I'm going to the bathroom, to clean myself." she said and left quickly.

He eyed her shortly before rumbling.

In the bathroom she could breath a bit easier, all the stress from the last couple of days. It got it's toll on her. She washed her face while running a bath. For a bath it was rather huge, almost a swimming pool. And weird buttons where on the side of it, maybe some sort of bubble bath? The image itself was hilarious, she almost giggled. But that was quickly washed away with the thought of knowing where she was. All alone in space with a violent alien species.

" _Are you done yet?"_ came his voice form outside the door.

Emma quickly used a towel to hide herself, in case he decided to walk in. But he didn't.

"No, I'm just starting."

" _Slow little pig, hurry up!"_ he said and banged on the door.

Striking fear into her system, or at least trying to. But Emma brushed it off, she tried. It was best to go on and accept things how they were.

"You can do this Emma, you'll make it through." she whispered to herself while sitting in the bathtub. Or at least holding on to the sides in case she went down.

She was slowly drifting off in her head when a loud bang woke her up. There was struggling outside the door and some roaring going on. She immediately jumped out of the bath, dried herself and put her dirty clothes back on.

"Berserker?" she carefully called out.

Another bang was heard, she was getting scared now. What in the hell was going on?

The bathroom door opened abruptly and another predator was thrown inside. Emma screamed and walked backwards against the wall.

This predator or Yautja had a brown skin with grey stripes all over his body. His green eyes shot to hers before it drifted off to his attacker.

Emma somewhat relaxed when she saw Berserker walking in, his chest moved deeply by his breaths. As if he just walked a marathon. His red eyes flashed towards her for a moment, making sure she was unharmed.

" **An Ooman, how low even for you, Berserker.."**

Berserker snorted and growled dangerously at him.

Emma got a bit annoyed the fact the strange one started talking in their native language. Was it about her? She figured it was, cause his eyes were roaming over her body just then.

" **It's no concern for you, she's mine."** Berserker responded.

The brown one grimaced when he picked him up by the scruff of his neck. They may be the same size, Berserker still had the upper hand.

" **Now go back to your lovely clan, unless you wish for me to use your skull."** he said next to his ear.

He didn't need to be said twice, the predator quickly ran off. There was some green blood on the ground, it almost glowed.

"What was that about?" Emma asked.

Berserker was still breathing deeply, he even started purring. It's like she was surrounded by a huge cat. That's what she was gonna call him a big cat.

" _He came sniffing here, he smelled you."_

"Smell me?"

For some reason he started puffing his chest out a bit more, trying to look more intimidating.

" _He was looking for a mate."_

She was dead, so dead. Emma gulped, bile was coming up in her throat. She felt disgusted. Just the thought alone made her feel cringey.

"But that's not gonna happen, right?"

Berserker didn't respond on that. He merely watched her, with those evil looking eyes. A deep stare, penetrating her gaze.

"Berserker?"

He turned around and went on with what he was doing before that predator came. Emma had cold sweat on her, she was scared again. She was gonna be used as a mate? He didn't say no or even a yes. Hopefully that didn't actually happen.

Emma couldn't sleep that night, too much was on her mind of what happened today. She kept tossing and turning to the point that Berserker pinched her a tad to hard and turned around. He always used pain to control her, she almost enjoye dit aswell. How twisted was that?

" _If you don't stop moving this instant, you'll sleep outside."_ his dark voice said.

"I'm sorry.. it's just I'm worried."

Berserker sighed deeply and turned around again to face her, even in the dark she could make out his face. Those intimidating eyes.

"I don't wanna be used as a slave or even a sex slave."

" _If you just behave all will be good."_

"So you'll just give me away, if I don't listen?"

" _Why would I do that, you bring enough trouble as it is. I best just keep you myself and use you."_

Emma shivered by that thought, she felt kinda warm.. down there.

She heard Berserker sniff.

" _Is somebody getting in the mood?"_

Emma rolled away from him. No she wasn't in the mood, what kinda question was that? Especially with him.

She felt his hands on herself again, this time on her stomach. They felt surprisingly warm, she almost moaned by the touch. But he started to dig is nails in her skin again, to the point that there was blood, she was sure.

"Sto-p.." she called out.

" _Little pig needs to listen, or she'll get punished."_ he hissed next to her before letting go.

While he slept soundly, Emma stayed awake for a while.

The next day she woke up feeling more tired than ever. The bed was good and she was warm throughout the entire night, it's just her mind. It didn't stop spinning. And it didn't help to have Berserker with her either. In the middle of the night he turned around, pulled her closer and kept an arm around her. His breathing on her neck made her feel so nervous.

" _Hello little pig."_

She eyed him, he looked more well rested.

"Are you gonna go out again?"

" _We are heading back to the big ship."_

Oh great more predators who will hate her, just what she needed. She somewhat enjoyed being alone with him for this time. At least she could think properly without being worried about being attacked from behind. Nonetheless she at least knew where he hung out, in the big ship she didn't even know if he was still there or not.

* * *

Arriving back wasn't with a welcoming group, nobody really cared. Emma noticed two predators standing at the end of the garage. She recognized them as Celtic and Falconer. They were waiting on them.

Berserker guided her to a different room, again a lot of skulls hung on the wall. She figured it must be his trophy room. Even though there were a lot more of them than on the other ship.

"Is this room yours?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

" _They are from Celtic and Falconer."_

She didn't know predators shared rooms especially trophy ones.

"Why are we back here?"

Berserker turned towards her, puffed his chest and rumbled deeply.

" _I will be an elder."_

What did that mean? What was gonna happen to her then?

Truth be told shortly after he led her to his quarters, demanded her to stay and left. She even had someone watching her while he was gone, luckily it was Falconer. He seemed very young.

"Do you even like being here?" she asked him.

The predator merely shrugged, he didn't say a word. Maybe he couldn't speak English?

"So he's becoming an elder, what happens then?"

Again Falconer shrugged, this time eyeing his wristblade. Making sure their conversation had ended that way. He didn't wanna talk, or maybe he wasn't allowed to.

It didn't take long for Berserker to come back, his formal wear was a bit different. He had a cape attached to his shoulders and his armor was more sturdy. He said something to Falconer, more like barking something at him. The young predator left immediately.

"So, you are an elder. What next?"

Berserker started purring.

God he and his damn purring, Emma thought.

" _We will eat."_

Oh great, he'll be watching her constantly making her feel out of place and all.

It was different this time, whenever a predator tried to look nasty at her Berserker would growl something at them. They would look away.

But he didn't stop at looking at her, the constant digging of his eyes in her.

While Emma was enjoying the strange fruits decorating her plate, the rest ate meat. And it was raw.

"Do you guy's eat humans as well?" Emma carefully asked Berserker, trying to avoid his gaze though.

" _What do you think this is?"_ he said pointing at the meat on his plate.

Emma gulped and grimaced. Berserker laughed.

The mocking kept going on again. She felt disgusted by it.

" _Sit on my lap, little sparrow."_ he suddenly asked.

The Yautja next her eyed him shortly with a weird gaze. He was probably not agreeing to his leader just wanting a Ooman female on his lap.

"I rather not.."

Berserker growled lowly again, giving her a warning.

" _It wasn't a request, pig."_

She hated to be called a pig, it hurt. But he didn't care.

Emma stood up and slowly walked towards where he was sitting, not far from her spot though. While she just stood there lost, confused and out of space. He pulled her on him, she tumbled face first into his chest. Berserker started laughing again, this time she heard more laughing with him.

Pulling herself in a sitting position on one of his legs, she eyes their surroundings nervously. He may not be touching her, but his breath was rather close to her.

" _Feeling scared yet?"_ he asked that question again.

Emma nodded.

" _Good."_

* * *

Thank you all for reading this.

Hopefully you'll enjoy it so far.

Though I don't have much time to write, I try to go on with the story.


	4. Chapter 4

A new day, new possibilities. New plans and a new thought of mind. Berserker had given Emma something to do, she would be cleaning his trophy room and his armor. Not something she was happy for, but it was better than nothing.

All the while she was cleaning, Berserker was still in the room. He wasn't really watching her, mostly just playing around with his wrist blade.

It didn't take long for him to stand up and turn towards where she was working. She felt his eyes digging into her back, like a predator watching it's prey. How ironic.

"Can I get new clothes? These are beginning to smell." she said.

It was silent for a while, Emma wondered if she said something wrong.

" _Why do you need new clothes, you are dirty as it is."_

That hurt, she felt her heart clench inside. He always did something to offend her.

"Fine, then I will smell."

Berserker growled lowly before stepping closer, pushing her against the wall.

" _Watch out with that mouth of yours, I can easily do something with it pig."_

Another warning, she got so sick of it.

"You know what? Go clean yourself then!" she said and threw the cloth at him before walking away.

* * *

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

Berserker followed her in the bedroom, grabbed her wrist and pushed her down on the bed. He faced her dangerously close, his breath hitting her nails digging into her wrist. With his other hand he cupped her face, checking it over. Maybe contemplating whether she would make a good kill or not.

" _So willing to obey."_

Emma groaned in his grip and used her hand against his chest to try to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go."

" _No."_ he said before fully pushing her down.

He decided he wanted her out of her clothes, it was a bother to him. He started to rip the shirt away, Emma yelped and covered her breasts. He managed to cut her bra aswell.

" _Useless creature, only good for a fuck."_

She ignored his words.

Surprisingly she didn't freak out by his actions, he was gentle.. somewhat. She guessed he could never be as gentle as she would want to, since he was rough as hell. Her thoughts were shattered when he started to pull at her pants. And with a fling they were off, her underwear followed.

Immediately he used a finger on her core, Emma arched her back in response and started moaning. He was good.

"We shouldn't be doing this." she said.

Berserker chuckled and slid a finger inside of her.

" _Hush little sparrow."_

She obeyed and let herself be taken away.

He fingered her fast and without mercy. She felt her core clench around his digit. It came closer and closer, until it spat out like fireworks. Emma moaned out loud while holding on to his arm.

That's hen he pulled his loincloth to the side.

She eyed his organ, it was big. Like really big. It would never fit, right? She was scared right now.

" _Legs spread, whore."_

She refused, this was a whole different level.

"Have you seen that thing? It's huge!"

Berserker ignored her and pulled her legs open himself. He settled in between them, the tip of his organ resting against her still heated core.

He started to push in, very slowly. His head suddenly turned towards hers, and with a smirk he said.

" _A virgin. Cute... for me."_

Without warning her he ripped inside of her, Emma saw stars. It hurt like hell, she tried to get away but he held a firm grip on her. He didn't wait on her and started pulling out and back in again, with a easy path he kept going.

Emma held on to his arms while he pounded deep inside of her. At last she felt a spark of pleasure, it started slowly forming as a ball. Slowly ebbing itself until it was ready to come out. She couldn't wait for it to come. His cock didn't hurt no more, there was a little sting but other than that she was fine.

She figured afterwards she couldn't walk anymore, not the way he was using her. It strangely made her feel even more hot down there, being used as a toy by him. Like she was some kind of whore.

Berserker suddenly rammed deep inside of her, he kept himself there. She felt him coming the same moment she came. She had never had an orgasm this intense before.

"F-ck.." she whispered out.

Berserker grinned before pulling out slowly. And with that the close connection had ended, he turned away from her. Hid his organ back under the loincloth and went back with whatever he was doing.

While Emma laid there, slowly coming back to 'earth', she felt tired.

 **END SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

Even though she felt kind of abused by his actions, she figured it would happen anytime soon. He was always touching her. She was shy towards his actions, so unused by being touched. She never had a boyfriend before, people always watched her as if she was just a ghost. She never felt wanted, until now. It was a strange feeling but it was there.

The rest of the day she was by herself and Falconer, she had learned that Celtic and Falconer were brothers. It was strange since they were colored so differently. Nonetheless it was interesting to know a couple of things.

That was until Berserker walked in, barked something at him and eyed her with a mean look.

 _"Get up little pig, we are going home."_

Home probably meant his home planet or something. Whatever hope she had, sunk deep down in her shoes. She got up and put on a jacket. Berserker had given her clothes, from a human surprisingly. He said he had killed the owner of them. It didn't feel nice to wear them, but she had no other choice. Not walking around butt naked.

 _"You don't know where we are heading, do you?"_ he asked that moment.

She shook her head.

 _"I'm bringing you back to earth, back to your precious home.."_ he said it in a mean tone, very evil.

Earth.. how glad she was to hear that word. She could pick up her life again and forget about this nightmare. Though was it one? She had enjoyed her time on here, as far as she could. And he showed her how lovemaking worked, or at least his way.

* * *

The ship landed, Emma was literally pushed out of it, almost kicked.

She looked back at the brute elder, his red eyes acknowledging her. No emotion no nothing.

"That's it?" she called out.

"You are just gonna leave me alone now? Let me live my life?"

No answer, only the sound of rain hitting the ground and wind going through the trees. She wondered what he was thinking, then reminded herself that he wouldn't think of her. Why should he?

The ship closed and with a soft buzzing noise it lifted of, before going invisible. She saw it's shimmering form in the air before it completely disappeared.

Emma was all alone.. and she wished that wasn't the case.

* * *

Picking up her life again after the abduction was a whole lot harder than she imagined. She figured she still missed the brute sometimes, she found herself crying her eyes out for it.

But it was no use, he was gone and she would be stuck here forever. Cause that's what she wanted, right?

The moonlight was shining through the window, curtains waved softly with the wind. She managed to make a small fire as well and cook herself some lasagna. It was cold that night, while she was looking outside. She heard the chirping of cockroaches and the occasional hooting of an owl.

It was a beautiful night, no cloud in the sky, only the light of the moon and the stars around it. When in space she would see all kind of planets, yet no moon. Not the same that way. And still she missed it somehow.

The phone rang, killing the mood.

Emma picked up.

"Hello, is this miss Emma Rainfold?" an unknown voice asked.

She frowned, who could this be?

"Uh yes.. what's the problem?"

"Could you come outside please." it wasn't a question, more like a demand.

The line went dead and Emma found herself staring at the phone dumbfounded, until a knocking interrupted her thoughts.

Whoever they were, they were with many. All in suits and dark cars.

"You need to come with us, miss." one of the men said before putting his hand on her back.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"No time to explain, all will be sorted out when we arrive at our location."

"No hold up, you ca-.." a needle was stuck in her neck and she went limp.

She swayed for a moment, but somebody held her back. Said someone pushed her in the car and closed the door behind her. She had no time to react or even respond to them, everything was blurry. Why did these things always happen to her?

* * *

 **And there you have it people.**

 **Will Emma be saved by our brute Berserker or will she be stuck with these strange people.**

 **Find out next time. :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mariah: My bad, I posted the wrong chapter. It should be fixed now.**

 **:)**

* * *

When Emma woke up she found herself in a white room, a typical doctor's office you would say. She saw 'Weyland Industries' written on the wall.

'Never heard of that before,' she thought.

She was still a bit woozy because of the drugs. Emma checked her body for any injuries but found none, that's when the door opened.

In walked an old guy, his hair was white same as his beard.

"Emma Rainfold, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said before giving his hand.

She accepted it, he had a firm shake.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

The guy smiled for a moment before answering.

"We believe you've encountered some strange beings."

"And how are you gonna prove that?"

"Oh we don't need to, you are basically radiating everything of them."

Great, just what she needed. Some strange company who basically smelled that she was with them.

"And what exactly is the problem?"

"It's not entirely a problem, we just need to know their whereabouts."

"Well I don't know.. I was just dropped off." Emma said.

Again the man smiled, it was starting to get on her nerves. "I'd figured you would say something like that."

"But it's true! I don't know where he went, he never tells me anything!"

"So it's a 'he', interesting.."

What business did they have with these predators anyway? It's not like they could just go up and talk to them, they weren't the talkative type anyway. "Look, I don't have anything you need."

"Oh but you do." he said and pointed right at her belly.

What did that mean? What was his problem?

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir." she said in an annoyed tone.

"I think we can get to an agreement, shall we?"

"I'm listening."

"You'll give us that creature that's growing inside you, and we'll let you go."

Creature insi-.. Oh no.. Was she pregnant? Was that the deal?

"Am I pregnant?"

He nodded.

"Predator pregnancies go fast, within just consummating for a few hours or day the deal is done."

"I'm not gonna let you take my child." she hissed.

"You don't know what's growing inside of you, little girl. Best to just remove it."

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

The man figured it was no choice to get on with the questions or whatsoever. Even though he had many. The woman would cooperate, one way or another.

He left shortly after, leaving her with her thoughts.

And boy was she over thinking right now. 'I'm with a child.. this is bad.. does Berserker even now? With his ultra whatever shit in his mask?'

She had to get away from here, that was her main priority. But how? They would rip her child out, that was for sure. Had it ever come before, Human/Yautja child?

* * *

Unknown to her, someone was already preparing himself to get inside of the building. And he wouldn't be exactly quiet either. He ripped the guards that stood waiting outside apart and blasted the door open.

Emma heard an inhuman roar and then people screaming.

'What was that?' she wondered, she was getting scared now.

She had a feeling it was another predator, but who could it be? The door to her room was ripped open and in all it's glory came Berserker. His chest was puffed out and he was purring loudly. As if he had just murdered a ton of people, he probably did.

"Berserker?"

He didn't say anything, but beckoned her to come with him which she did. She quickly hid behind him when he blasted another door open. In there was the guy from earlier, he fell to the ground and yelled out to yield.

"Stop please!" he screamed in fear, looking at the humanoid creature.

Emma appeared from under Berserker and faced the guy with a frown.

"If you had just let me go, we wouldn't have this problem."

And with that Berserker killed him, sticiking his wristblades through his body. Emma had to gag on that, she couldn't handle blood right now nor organs.

With a victory roar he pulled the spine and skull out, claiming his trophy.

* * *

Back on the ship, after he gave her some clothes she faced him. She wasn't entirely sure if she should tell him, but he probably would have figured it out by now.

"Am I pregnant?"

It went still, only the mask is what she could see. The grim look it was giving her wasn't really helping either.

"Berserker?"

" _What sparrow?"_ his gravelly voice came.

"Tell me."

" _You are."_

Oh no, what was she gonna do.

She wasn't prepared to have a child yet, she had barely celebrated her 20th birthday.

"I'm not ready for a child.." she whined.

" _Well you are now."_

"But Berserker."

" _Ease your whining, woman. I don't have time for this."_

She really needed him right now, needed some comfort anything. A good fuck could work to, but he wasn't in the mood. He seemed more interested in cleaning his trophy than paying attention to her. She felt so used, as if he just mated with her to get her pregnant. Maybe that would be the case.

* * *

Truth be told the next day Berserker brought her to the doctor, if you could call it that.

They didn't wear any white coats luckily, only their armor. Which was crazy enough.

He used some sort of ultra sound thing? She guessed it was cause minutes later she heard the steady thumping of her baby's heart. So far they could see the creature inside of her looked like a yautja. Berserker who stood behind her was purring loudly again, like a lion was in the room.

"Can you see the gender?" she asked, the doctor nodded briefly.

He probably thought this whole situation was crazy, but didn't dare to say a word about it. Knowing Berserker's temper.

The doctor chirped something at Berserker.

 _"It's a male."_ he translated.

Emma looked in amazement at the screen, her little baby was a boy. She couldn't wait to hold him tight. Couldn't wait to tell him how good he behaved.

She wondered if Berserker thought the same. Did he care?


	6. Chapter 6

Emma often wandered the ship, mostly aimlessly. She didn't know what to do and Berserker didn't let her do anything at all. He had run off with several females, giving Emma a snicker before leaving.

It hurt of course, they had mated and that's how he was treating her now? She was about to step back in the quarters until Celtic stopped her. He pointed towards where Berserker had left and waited for her to make her move.

Was she supposed to follow that asshole?

She didn't wanna see what they where doing. Celtic however was persistent and kept pushing her.

She did what she was told to and went to the other room. She wasn't prepared for what she would see.

A room full of predators, and they weren't exactly silent. Almost each of them had a female predator with them, some of them had slim clothes on. They all but eyed her with disgust but ignored her further more.

She quickly spotted Berserker, who had two frightened (she thought) females with him. He took his goblet and tilted it up towards her. As if he was greeting her. But when Celtic put a plate with some alcohol on it she figured she would play as waitress for the night. Only for him though, nobody else was allowed to have her around.

One predator was watching her the whole night, making her feel uneasy. He had skulls all over his waist, making him look even more eerie. Due to him watching her constantly she managed to spill some of the strange alcohol. Strange as in it was basically glowing blue.

" _Better watch where you are going, sparrow."_ Berserker said.

"I know.." she said, eying the strange predator again.

He followed her gaze and grinned. Though he enjoyed putting his pet out of place, he didn't fancy anyone else watching her.

Berserker stood up, pulled a blade out and walked forward.

" **Brothers! Today is a good day, a very good one."** he spoke.

The others agreed to it and even clinked their goblets.

" **So good that there has to be someone to ruin it."**

Some of them chittered in confusion while others prepared themselves for a battle. They were ready to take anyone's skull. Ready to slit throats, ready to create chaos. Violent race. Emma cringed and walked back to the entrance in safety. She didn't wanna be in the middle of this.

Berserker eventually got to the strange predator, he pulled back his hand. And stuck it right in his throat, slitting it open. Green neon blood sputtered out.

Emma yelped and could only watch in shock.

" **Don't watch my pet, or you'll end up as him."** he said and pointed to the body on the floor.

* * *

 **WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT**

Several hours later, Berserker claimed what was his. Emma groaned loudly and arched her back when he hit that spot deep inside of her.

" _I killed many for you, I will kill more.."_ he murmured while grabbing her left breast.

"No.. don't ki-ll.."

He chuckled before going faster. He was good very good, with his words and especially with his movements.

It made her go out of control, she couldn't hold herself anymore. She had to get to the edge, and fast.

" _You are mine, remember that good sparrow."_ he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, half aware on what she agreed to. She didn't care for now, only for him to make her feel good.

That was all that mattered.

Berserker suddenly stopped, he was still inside of her. Emma opened her eyes, staring right into his red ones.

" _Say it."_

Emma moaned under him and tried to get him to move again. With no result.

"I'm yours." she finally said.

He used one of his talons on her heated nub, and slid in faster inside of her. She felt it coming, it was coming fast.

A ball of pleasure was forming inside of her. She couldn't hold it anymore, and let it go.

Emma came hard, clenching around him all the while he came. He didn't care of pulling out, just kept himself inside of her.

" _You will give me many pups."_ he said, his hand on her belly.

Was he even serious? They just had one for now.

"Isn't one enough?"

" _Yautja's have many children, you will do what you are told."_ he said and pulled out almost too gentle.

He and gentle didn't work together, it wasn't good together. As if it was impossible for it to be.

Well she was sure it was, Berserker was ruthless.

 **END SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

Though the pregnancy itself would take longer than expected, nobody really knew how long exactly. It was he first time they had a human who was pregnant of them. Maybe the pregnancy would end, maybe it was dead from the beginning. Or maybe everything went well.

Emma had mixed thoughts about everything, she wasn't ready but had already the sign of 'mother' above her head. At least that's how it felt for her. The other yautja's didn't look at her with disgust anymore, but that was mainly due Berserker killing them on sight.

Speaking about Berserker, where was he? He wasn't in his quarters nor in the dining room. She even checked the training parts and the bathrooms, which where huge.

No where in sight. She wondered what he was doing, and if he thought about her at all. Probably not, he saw her as a nuisance.

Annoying little rat, she thought. Why did things always not go her way?

 _"Thinking again, little sparrow?"_ an familiar voice said behind her.

She felt him press his body against hers, she cursed how much warmth he was giving off. It made her belly do flips.

"Hello Berserker." she said.

He nodded briefly before dropping his armor on a table in his quarters.

"Where did you go?" she carefully asked.

 _"Wouldn't you like to know, hm?"_ he mocked her again, especially that tone.

She hated it.

She noticed scratch marks on his shoulders and chest, was he in a fight? The sudden worryness got her off track, why should she care? He didn't give one fuck about her anyway. Only the pup inside of her.

About her pregnancy.. she was having weird cravings, like interested in meat and all. Still cooked but she craved it alot. Was it due the pup needing enough meet? She wondered what the deal was. Berserker told her not to worry, though he didn't say it that way. More like 'leave me alone' tone.

Even now, he had an aura of that. She figured the best was to just lay in bed and sleep.

Few hours later he pulled her flush against him again, his hand on her belly. The same old deal, it made her smile but also worry more. Maybe he did have a part of him that cared enough, who would know..


End file.
